Opuestos
by Awesome-Prussia-Canada
Summary: Él,un ser tímido y reservado,rayando en la ternura;a menudo ignorado por los demás.En cambio,el otro era todo lo contrario:extrovertido,narcisista,ególatra,sociable,demasiado confiado de sí mismo,en fin, todo lo contrario en todo sentido.


**_los personajes de Hetalia no son de la increíble yo... lo siento_**

**_historia de como comenzó la relación entre mon amour Matt y mein lieber Gilbert..._**

**_espero les guste..._**

**_Aclaración: tiempo de inicio en la Segunda Guerra Mundial_**

* * *

**Opuestos **

**(Parte uno)**

Desde hace siglos siempre habían sido así, tan distintos, tan diferentes, tan…tan opuestos. Él, un ser tímido y reservado, rayando en la ternura; a menudo ignorado por los demás y pasado a llevar por otros, sin embargo, muy decidido y seguro de sí mismo cuando debía afrontar algo grande o se lo proponía. En cambio, el otro era todo lo contrario: extrovertido, narcisista, ególatra, sociable (de cierta forma y hasta cierto punto), demasiado confiado de sí mismo, entre otras cosas más…en fin, todo lo contrario en todo sentido. Ambos eran opuestos, todo lo que el otro no era, como mirarse en un espejo, pero también, el complemento perfecto para el otro y la ayuda idónea.

Con el paso de los años el trato entre ambos se hizo más frecuente, aunque la mayoría de las veces en que se encontraban eran en el campo de batalla. Lo curioso de esto es que ambos jamás luchaban entre sí; si Prusia encontraba a Canadá –o viceversa- ni siquiera se insultaban, sólo comentaban lo ocurrido durante el tiempo en que no recibían noticias del otro.

-_Así como van las cosas… -_comenzó el prusiano- _creo que lo que dijo mi jefe será cierto._

_-¿Qué cosa? –_interrogó el rubio con preocupación.

_-Me disolverán y dejaré de ser una nación –_contesto como si hablara del clima- _En resumen, tendré mucho tiempo libre._

_-Lo siento…yo… -_se disculpó el canadiense.

-_No tienes por qué –_cortó poniendo una mano en su hombro- _no tienes la culpa._

_-Podrías…-_inicio algo que dudó en terminar- _si eso ocurre podrías visitarme._

_-Da por hecho que el Awesome Yo irá a verte-_sonrió con suficiencia. En ese momento llegó uno de sus soldados.

_-Señor, el enemigo está cerca.-_anunció haciendo el saludo militar.

_-De acuerdo _–se acercó al rubio y le extendió un puño con algo dentro- _es una promesa –_Matthew extendió su mano para recibir el objeto- _no lo olvides –_y sin más se fue.

En su mano reposaba la Cruz de Hierro que hasta hace relativamente poco había tenido prendida al cuello el albino.

Así solían ser sus en encuentros generalmente, claro que el tema siempre cambiaba, pero en esencia eran de esa forma. Aunque éste tenía un algo especial que ninguno se molestó en transmitir o recibir, y ése era el deseo de expresar sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Ambos sentían que algo especial crecía en su interior, algo cálido y dulce por el otro, pero las instancias no daban paso para cualquier cosa que quisieran expresar; primero que nada estaban en guerra, y segundo, eran enemigos.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

El tiempo pasó y la disolución de Prusia fue inevitable; Gilbert se mostraba como siempre, como si no le importase, y hasta cierto punto era así; Ludwig había crecido bien como para poder llevar excelente ambos Estados, por ende, podía relajarse y vivir su vida. Sin embargo, había cierto asunto que aún no resolvía y le impedía disfrutar plenamente, y es por ello que ahora se encontraba en aquel país y en aquel café: para solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

-_¿Y bien? –_interrogó el canadiense tomando asiento frente al prusiano.

-_Sabes muy bien lo que voy a decir –_contestó mirándole de manera fija y extrañamente seria.

* * *

_**Spot:**_

Gilbert: no sabia que tenias eso... _mon amour~~~_(canturreo con pésima ponunciacion del frances)

Matthew: ehhh...Gil-Gilbert...aqui no...

Gilbert: pero yo se que quieres~...

Matthew: te volviste a juntar con Francis-niichan...

Gilbert: eso no importa...(lo toma en brazos estilo novia y lo lleva a un cuarto) kesesesese~~(L)

Matthew: ayuda! T.T

* * *

_**espero les haya gustado la primera parte...**_

**_creo que en dos estara bien esta historia..._**

**_la verdad es que la habia escrito tiempo atrás, pero nunca vio la luz...hasta que hoy, mon amour Ivan me animó a publicarla..._**

**_se cuidan mucho_**

**_dejen review ai les gusto o no..._**


End file.
